Pół żartem, pół serio
by Kukazuu
Summary: AU. Miniaturka o tym jak mogłoby wyglądać życie Harry'ego,gdyby Syriusz nie został zesłany do Azkabanu i przejął opiekę nad Harrym. Pairingi - HP/GW i wspomniane RL/NT.


**Od autora - to moja pierwsza miniaturka (nie żeby miało to cokolwiek wyjaśniać, tak tylko ostrzegam) z serii "co by było, gdyby...", w tym przypadku co by było, gdyby Syriusz nie został zesłany do Azkabanu, za to opiekował się od początku Harrym. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba :)**

**PÓŁ ŻARTEM, PÓŁ SERIO**

Dwóch mężczyzn aportowało się przed drzwiami z cichy trzaskiem.

- Myślisz, że Harry śpi? – spytał swego towarzysza lekko już osiwiały blondyn. Syriusz parsknął śmiechem.

- Chyba żartujesz – odparł z rozbawieniem, nie podnosząc nawet wzroku, tylko szukając klucza po kieszeniach. – Jeśli nie zaprosił swojej dziewczyny do domu, możesz wziąć mój motor.

- A ty to pochwalasz? – uniósł brew pierwszy mężczyzna.

- Wiesz… - westchnął, wyjmując swą zgubę i otwierając drzwi. – Niedługo skończy szesnaście lat. Ja w tym wieku nie byłem już prawiczkiem.

- Syriuszu!

- Spójrz prawdzie w oczy, Remmy – wywrócił oczami. – To nie dziecko.

Z tymi słowy przyjaciele weszli do ciemnego mieszkania. Syriusz przytknął palec do ust nakazując by być cicho i, nie zapalając światła, ruszyli korytarzem na górę. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się w myślach, podejrzewając co robi jego chrześniak.

- Pamiętaj, że zastawiłeś swój motor – szepnął Lupin, ale za odpowiedź mu służyło jedynie wywrócenie oczami.

Drzwi do pokoju Harry'ego były uchylone, a przez szparę widać było światło. Wpierw, gdy dotarli na piętro, nie było słychać żadnego dźwięku. Lecz w miarę jak się przybliżali, zaczęły ich dochodzić znajome odgłosy i Black zakrył usta dłonią, powstrzymując się od chichotu. Obaj stanęli przy wejściu do pokoju nastolatka, jakby czekając na odpowiedni moment.

- Ginny… - odezwał się nagle młody Potter. – Zaraz mogą wrócić.

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie wesoło.

- Odkąd Tonks jest w ciąży przychodzą szybciej, prawda? – westchnął dziewczęcy głos, a Syriusz ledwo zdusił w sobie chichot. Remus natomiast zrobił oburzoną minę. To brzmiało jakby był pantoflarzem!

- Też mam takie wrażenie.

Przez chwilę znów słychać było jedynie ciche cmokanie, gdy ponownie się odezwała Ginny.

- Jak bardzo lubię Syriusza, nie chcę żeby nas tak zastał. Mimo wszystko chyba wciąż jest dorosły.

Wspomniany mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, wchodząc do pokoju.

- Ze mną problemu nie ma, ale lepiej żeby was kiedy Molly nie nakryła – powiedział w akompaniamencie krótkich okrzyków zdziwienia i odgłosu łudząco podobnego do łomotu, gdy ktoś upada na podłogę.

Lupin zaśmiał się już głośno ze swym przyjacielem i również wszedł. Na biurku siedziała cała czerwona Ginny Weasley (choć trudno ocenić czy nie była czerwona już wcześniej), a z podłogi zbierał się jej chłopak. Łatwo można było wywnioskować, że wzięty z zaskoczenia odskoczył do tyłu, potykając się tym samym o krzesło i lądując prosto na ziemi.

- Nie możecie pukać? – spytał poirytowany chłopak (również zaczerwieniony), podnosząc się.

- A gdzie w tym zabawa? – spytał Syriusz.

Remus przeczuwając kłótnię szybko dodał:

- No i było otwarte.

Łapa rzucił mu pełen wyrzutu wzrok, który blondyn kompletnie zignorował.

- Cześć Syriuszu, Remusie – przywitała się nieśmiało rudowłosa, stając na podłodze i poprawiając wymiętoszoną bluzkę.

- Nabawiliście się już? – spytał ironicznie Harry, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Bez warkotów, młody – wyszczerzył się jego ojciec chrzestny. – Następnym razem zamknij drzwi albo daj wywieszkę „nie przeszkadzać".

- Miałem nadzieję, że usłyszę jak wejdziecie – wymamrotał, przygładzając grzywkę. Jego dziewczyna zagryzła wargi, lekko rozbawiona.

- Obrobić tyłek huncwotowi? – zaśmiał się Black. – Powodzenia. A teraz, nie chcę być niemiły, ale Molly się na pewno martwi.

- Och – Ginny ponownie się zarumieniła, nim obdarzyła dorosłych skonsternowanym uśmiechem. – Jasne. Dzięki. To do zobaczenia.

- Odprowadzę cię – zaoferował się Harry, nie zapominając obrzucić swego opiekuna i przyjaciela morderczym spojrzeniem, gdy się mijali.

Po chwili słychać już było kroki na schodach oraz rozmowę prowadzoną przyciszonymi głosami.

- Myślisz, że jest zły? – spytał lekko Lupin.

- A skąd! – żachnął się Syriusz. – Lepiej zejdźmy do kuchni.

Wciąż rozbawieni, przyjaciele zeszli na dół. Łapa wyjął z lodówki dwa piwa kremowe i usiadł przy stole w ciszy, jakby przeczuwając przyjście swego chrześniaka. Bo rzeczywiście, pojawił się on minutę później. A widząc złośliwe uśmieszki znów spiorunował mężczyzn spojrzeniem.

- Bez komentarza – powiedział wyjmując trzecią puszkę.

Syriusz poczekał aż chłopak otworzy piwo i weźmie łyka, nim powiedział:

- Tylko pamiętajcie o gumkach.

Harry zdążył szybko połknąć, a potem zaczął kaszleć oraz patrzeć z niedowierzaniem na ojca chrzestnego, który cmoknął z niezadowoleniem.

- Tracę wyczucie, miałeś to wypluć – stwierdził, nim uśmiechnął się, wzniósł do góry puszkę i sam się napił.

- Przecież od ciebie biorę – odparł chłopak, powodując wyplucie kremowego na blat nie tylko przez Blacka, ale też Remusa. – Za to z moim wyczuciem wszystko w porządku – dodał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Potem, ignorując spojrzenia dorosłych, wstał, wziął piwo i poszedł do siebie. Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie.

Mówił poważnie czy żartował?


End file.
